Ashes, Memorys, and Blood
by Keira Higurashi9
Summary: Blood. Everywhere was blood. On me, the grass, the water. I look and saw him. It was even on him too. And one thought crosses my mind. I'm going to be eaten. A Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama Fanfic! TakumiXCO! crossover from Maid sama and Ashes by Ilsa J.Bick (wasn't on the list! D:)
1. Chapter 1

Kurai Kanji High School needs more girls. This use to be an all guy school, but a couple of years ago, it converted into a coed school. Once all the girls got here, it was discussing. The walls were coated with dirt and sweat. The hallways were littered with bikini magazines and food wrappers. All the guys didn't even follow the dress code. And all the girls were suffering while the guys did whatever they wanted. It sucks at this school… so this is where I'm at now, sitting in a class room with mostly guys. The teacher was giving us a lecture about our history or something. I couldn't tell because I was so focused on my doodles. Finally the bells rings and everybody jumped from their seats and ran. I was still getting my stuff together after two-thirds left. I get up and walk silently out of the classroom and to the library, to get my studying done. Man, school is so stupid.

Around six thirty, I was walking down the hall, in no rush. That's when I heard crying. It was a girl crying. I follow the noise until I saw Shiori Tisho and Takumi Usui standing in the hall. I hide behind the wall, observing them. Then Shiori ran away, crying her eyes out. I roll my eyes. Great, add that to the long list of the broken hearts from Takumi.

Once I got to the cafés back door, I let out a sigh. I hate this job, but it has such good pay! And my uncle made me…. I enter the back door to find Satsuki, Honoka, and Erika already working. Sastuki, my manager, was the first to spot me.

"Hi Keira!" she said cheerfully and walked over to me. I forced a smile.

"Hi Sastuki. How's your day going?" I say, trying to be nice.

"Great! It's really busy here. But that's good! You?" she said

"Fine, schools hard, but I'm doing good."

"That's good. Well. Hurry up and get changed. There's a lot of work to be done. And a lot of costumers to be served." I nod my head as she strode off to the dining area. I walk over to my locker in a little alcove and start getting dress. Once I finished, I caught myself in the mirror. I stood there, looking at myself. My headband was a little crooked on my gold hair. I put my hands up and adjusted it. There. I look down. The white corset was always too tight, showing off my curves. And the undershirt was always loose, making it bunch up at my chest. The skirt flared out on either side of my hips down to my knees, I always get it caught in something when I walk around which was very annoying. The white apron tied around my waist and was tie on a huge bow in the back was almost as bad as the corset. And the sleeves. Ugh! They connect to the straps that sit on my shoulders and make a teardrop shape on my bicep. So the shoulders are completely exposed. You never have enough arm room to move around. The only thing I like about this maid outfit if the boots; knee high black lace up boots. I tried to smile, but it looked forced and scary. I frown at my inability. Then, Erika poked her head trough the curtain separating the dining area and the back room.

"Hey, what's the hold up? We need you out here." She explained.

"Coming." I grumbled and walk up to her. She looked down at me and frowned.

"What's the matter? School hard?"

"Something like that….."

"Well cheer up! Your whole life isn't a mess." She was trying to cheer me up. But she had no idea how messed up my life really is…

"Oh by the way, it's dog ears day!" She said as she put a headband on my head. It took all of my strength not to rip them off.

After my shift, I got changed into my green tank top and my brown combat pants.

"You're going out like that!" Erika exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, so what?" I ask while getting my black boots on.

"It's freezing out there! You're going to catch a cold!" Satsuki joined in.

"Look, it's not that cold out. I'll be fine."

"Ya sure? You can borrow one of my coats or something."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Anyway I got to go. See ya!"

"Bye!" everybody said.

"Wait!" Honoka said. I turned just as I open the door.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, I heard there's a lot of girls' who are being jumped by guys. So just… Watch out for that ok."

"Don't worry! I got my judo remember. If anyone jumps me, I'll beat them up. Ok I really got to go. See ya tomorrow!" I wave as I close the door. I let out a sigh. Finally, I'm out of there! I start walking down the street to the alleyway I'm suppose to meet the guys. My hand finds the knife I strapped to my belt. If this doesn't go right, this could be bad. I stuff my hand in my pockets and head down the deserted street. It started raining.

A/N- hey guys! this was my first Fanfiction and i hope you like it! Please give me feed back so i can make my stories more enjoyable. Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"I said I wanted three packages, not two!" the leader yelled at me. I put my hands on my hips.

"You pacifically said you wanted two!" I protest. They glare at me, all five of them. They looked like gangsters you find on the side of the street. Loose pants, tight muscle shirts, and leather jackets. The alleyway was dark and the rain was pounding on the ground, and frankly, me. The ground erupted with mud every time the rain hit the ground. The buildings loomed over the lot of us, dark and threatening. The air was almost suffocating, the darkness like a blanket wrapped too tightly around your neck and mouth. I stuff my hands in my pockets.

"I'll get you an extra one next time. Ok?" I ask, trying to get a solution in this mess.

"How about you come home with us and we'll make it even." He snickered and walked up to me. I held my ground as my hand slowly reached for my knife. He grabbed a piece of my loose hair and let it run through his fingers. I slap his hand away.

"No." I say, flatly. The rest of the guys looked at their leader, expectantly.

"Well then," he smirked, "We'll just have to take you anyway!" He lunged at me grabbing my shoulders. I grunt, pulled my knife on him, and swing it at his face. It caught his nose, and blood spurted out. He yelled and fell back, grabbing his nose in the process. The others lunged at me too, like their fallen leader. I tried to kick and punch, but their hands pinned my arms and legs down on the cold soft ground. Mud erupted around m body, getting all over me. My hand still gripped the knife, but the mud was making me lose my grip and there's nothing I could do with it. The leader stood up, whipping the blood from his face. He looked over me, until his eyes found the knife. He knelt down and pried it from my fingers. He jerked it upwards, smiling down at me.

"Hey! This wasn't part of the deal! Let go of me!" I yell at them as the leader straddled his legs around me torso. I tried to unseat him, but he was way too heavy. I look up at him through the rain water I couldn't wipe from my eyes. He gripped the knife tighter and slashed it across my face. It only caught my forehead, but that didn't help the pain. I let out a little yelp, but clamp my mouth shut. I turn my head to the side, not wanting the tears to show. Then, he stuck the thing in my right side, in between the ribs. I screamed.

"Will you reconsider now?" he said, while cupping my chin. I move my head down and comp down on his thumb. He screamed and tried to pull away. But there was a pop as he fell backwards, and there was still something in my mouth. Oh crap. I spit it out, discussed. But he was off me.

"Go make sure he's ok." The guy on my right arm addressed the two guys on my legs. They got up and rush to the guy I just severed his thumb. That was a stupid mistake. I twist my legs up in the air and kick the two remaining guys in the head. They slumped to the ground as I got up and ran.

"Get her you idiots!" he roared behind me, I could hear feet pounding in the mud. I try to run faster, but the knife in my side slowed me down. Ok, change tactics. I start running down random alleyways, trying to loose and confuse them. I look back, making sure I lost them, when I slammed into something, or someone. I fell on my butt and looked up. Crap!

"Keira? What are you doing out here so late? And why are you covered in mud?" Takumi asked blankly. I heard the pounding getting closer. I look around, trying to find a hiding place. A double door caught my eye.

"Quick! This way." I whispered to him and grabbed his arm. I led him down the alley till we reached it, and the whole time I was dizzy and my side was on fire. We reached them and thankfully, it was unlocked. I pushed him in and lunged in there myself as he closed the doors. We were in a stair well, most likely in an apartment building. It was dark and had a musty smell to it, but it was a haven for me. I got up and put my back up against the wall like Takumi was and listen.

"Where did she go!" one voice yelled, but it was muffled because of the thick door.

"How should I know?!"

"Uh, because you're the leader."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"So! It was just an idea!" their argument started fading as they moved away. I let out my breath that I didn't know that I was holding. But my vision was getting blurry and I think I'm about to pass out.

"I thi… we a… sa…" Takumi said while peering out the window on the door. What? Something about being safe? I didn't know. My legs buckled and I fell, the cold, damp air rush past my face. I fell into a pair of strong arms, and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing I knew, I smelled vanilla and orange and was wrap up in a soft embrace of blankets. I moaned and moved my head to the side.

"Ya awake loner?" Wait… IT CAN'T BE! My eyes flew open to reveal Takumi Usui staring down at me.

"Tell me I'm the hospital or something." I grumble as I glared at him.

"Nope. You're at my apartment." He said blankly.

"What!" I bolt up into a sitting position, but fell backwards from the white pain in my side. The pair of strong arms caught me again and laid me back down.

"Hey take it easy. You did go to the hospital but they released you last night. And I didn't know where you lived so I took you home."

"So! You can't just take me to your house! You should've left me there!" I yell at him from below. He just shrugged it off and I glared at him more intensely. Then he got up and left to go do something. I finally get a chance to look around. It looked like any normal apartment. Light blue walls, but when I lift my head up, I was stunned by the harsh sunlight. I blinked a few time and saw the wall in front of me was all glass; giving you a perfect view of the city. I stare at it for a few minutes, in awe of how high we were and the red sun in the mountains. I look to my right to see a door that leads to a different room. Where does that lead to? I arced my back to see what's behind me. A kitchen? The counter wrapped around the little alcove with cabinets above them. Lights hung from the ceiling. He knows how to cook! Wow, did not see that one coming, because in fact, he was cooking. So that's why he got up. A pot of something was cooking on the stove and he was stirring it, so his back was turned to me. Maybe I could make a break for it…. No that would be stupid. He might drag me back and tie me to the bed. Wait, I'm not on a bed. I'm on a couch. Maybe behind that door is a separate bed room. I slowly sit up and slouch forward, putting my arms on my knees. My hair fell in waves around my head. The sunlight caught my golden hair and got in my eyes. I pull it back in my usual braid. I was dress in my tank top and pants again, but my boots were beside the couch. But I was clean so no more mud. I look down at my belt. My knife sheath was still there, but not the knife. Great, now I got to get a new one. What am I even doing here? I could probably just go home now if I wanted to. I look up to see he turned to face me and was just staring.

"What?" I growled.

"Oh nothing." He smiled. He never smiled at school before, so this is the first time I ever saw it. I turn my head back down, kinda embarrass. But if I do go home, what will uncle say? Throw me out for a couple of weeks? Throw a tantrum? I should probably call him. Good to tell him on the phone than to his face. And what about Sastuki? I most likely will not go to work today. Did I miss any work? How many days was I out?!

"Um." I start. He turned his head to look at me. "How many days was I out?"

"Just one." Great, now I got to call Sastuki too.

"Can I use your phone?"

"Sure, It's on the counter here, if you can get it." I stand up and felt a little dizzy, but I could walk. I take a tentative step forward, making sure I wouldn't fall. Then I walk over to the phone and pick it up. It was wireless so I can go back to the couch, thankfully. I walk back to the couch and dial Sastuki number. It ringed a couple of times but she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Sastuki, its Keira…" I start but was cut off.

"Oh my gosh, Keira! What happened to you! You weren't here yesterday and you didn't called and we were so worried! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had an accident and I forgot to call. I won't be coming today but I will come tomorrow. I'm sorry to have worried you."

"What kind of accident?"

"Uh…. I was on a ladder and it tipped over and I fell on concrete." I lied. I look over to Takumi. He raises his eyebrow. A question. Why did I lie? I wave him off.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yeah don't worry, I'm fine."

"Well ok, I'll tell the others. I got to get back to work. Bye!"

"Bye." She hung up and I let out a sigh. Now, I got to call uncle. I dial home and wait.

"What?" he slurred. Great, he was drunk again.

"Hey, this is your niece." I say.

"Keira? Where have you been? You missed a great party last night." He chuckled. I roll my eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm fine and I'll be coming back soon."

"Oh, yeah where were you?"

"The guys jumped me."

"You idiot. You're not supposed to get jumped! I didn't pay for your judo lessons for nothing!" his voice raised into a yell.

"It's your fault! If you never got me into this business I would have never even got jumped!" I say, not rising up to the bait. He hung up. Typical. I hung up too and stood up to put the phone back.

"Hey." Takumi said.

"What?"

"Why did you lie to the first person but not to your uncle?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I walked back to the couch and sat back down.

"I know you got jumped but you didn't tell the first person you were."

"I didn't want to worry her, ok."

"What were you doing out in the dead of night. Surly not because of school work." Plates clattered as he spoke.

"And why should I tell you that?" He walked back to me carrying two bowls.

"Because I'm the one who rescued you." I look up to his face as he extended one of the bowls to me. His green eyes didn't hold any emotion, just his blank stare, as his blond hair fell in strains around his eyes. Why was it so hard to tell his emotions!?

"Fine." I snatch the bowl out of his hand. He sat down next to me and started eating the soup he made. It was actually really good. In between spoon full's I told him.

"I was out selling drugs to those guys."

"So you're a drug dealer?"

"Not by choice, ok. My uncle made me."

"Your uncle can't make you do stuff."

"But I own him."

"How?"

"He saved my life."

"Ok, now you have to tell me the whole story." So I did. I told him that my dad left when I was six, how me and my mom scraped by for four years until the fire in the house that killed her and almost me. How my uncle told me I owed him my life and I have to do everything he says. I told him my uncle is a gambler and a drunkard. That's how I got into drug dealing and my part time job. He asked what my part time job was and I had to tell him I work at a maid café, and I called my manager first.

"Wow that is a messed up situation."

"Yeah it is." We sat in silence for a while as we ate the rest of our food.

"Why go back?" he asked as he finished and put his bowl on the coffee table next to the couch.

"What?"

"Why go back to your uncle when you could just run away?"

"He puts a roof over my head."

"But it sounds like you do all the work." That got me to shut up because in fact, I _do_ do all the work. "So you could kick him out, since you're paying for the house."

"You….You just don't understand. It's not that simple. If I do get out, what about my second job. You know the drug dealing. It's hard to get out. And I won't have a house because I most likely will leave my uncle in the house and see how that goes."

"What about other relatives?"

"Why are you so interested in my life, huh?"

"Because you caught my attention with your story. Now answer the question."

"I don't know if I have any other relatives. Wait, what's the time?"

"Like, ten in the morning."

"Crap, school."

"You can miss it loner, you missed it yesterday so who cares."

"I guess you're right. I can always go tomorrow."

"Looking like that?" I look at him confused. Then he pointed to my head and I put a hand up to feel soft bandages. "You got stitches."

"Great! Now what do I say when people ask what happened!"

"I don't know." He said while getting up. "Can I take your bowl?" I hand it to him and he walked over to the kitchen to wash them. Maybe I should go to work. There's nothing else I can do.

"Hey, I'm going to work tonight."

"I thought you said you weren't."

"Well I changed my mind. I just can't be locked up in here forever. I swear, I'll go crazy."

"Ok."

So that evening, I was at the back door of Maid Latte… with Takumi. He wore his school uniform but had the green jacket over his white button up shirt. Why did he follow me, the little stocker. I push open the door.

"Keira?!" Sastuki yelled and engulfed me into a bear hug. "I thought you weren't coming today?"

"Well I had to get out and get some fresh air." She gasped as she stepped back.

"Oh Keira, you head!"

"Yeah I know, bad huh." I almost smiled at her expression.

"Yeah."

"Hey Keira." Erika and Honoka greeted me as they came through the curtain, already working.

"Who's this?" Sastuki asked as she caught sight of Takumi standing near the door. Great, I was waiting for that.

"This is Takumi Usui." I say.

"Oh I get it…. You two are together right?" My jaw dropped.

"No! I don't even know why he's here!"

"I got to watch you so you don't get hurt again." He simply said. Satsuki put her hands over her heart and sighed.

"Stocker." I grumbled. "Well if you're going to be here, you might as well be useful."

"Oh! You can work in the kitchen if you want. There are a lot of people out there and we could use the extra hand. O and by the way Keira, its flower day! You have to wear flowers somewhere on you."

"Sure." Takumi says with that blank expression.

"WHAT!" I almost yelled.

"Yay! I'll show you to the kitchen." She led him through the double doors, completely ignoring me. I stand there, shock, but now I can finally I can get changed. I go to the lockers and take off my shirt facing the wall, when I felt chill up my spin. I turn around to see Takumi staring with that stupid blank expression around the corner!

"Oi!" I yelped and tried to cover myself with the tank top. Did he see my scar on my back?"Can't I have five minutes of privacy?!"

"Like I said, I got to watch you so don't get hurt. So I'm watching you." he said blankly. My face got hot, but I didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Just go in the kitchen or something!" I yelled.

"Ah! That's so cute!" Sastuki came around the corner, her eyes sparkled and her hands were in that position again.

"It's not like that! Can you let me get changed!" he turned around and leaned against the wall that separated the alcove with the rest of the room. I sigh; well it's better than before. I quickly get changed while watching him; waiting for him to turn around. I finally got dress and step out. His eyes slightly widen at my appearance.

"What?" I growl. He got off the wall and stood very, _very_ close in front of me.

"I think you look rather cute in that maid outfit." He said while taking a loose strand of hair and running it between his fingers. I slap his hand away.

"Just go in the kitchen." I snarl while walking to the curtain.

"Wait, you don't have any flowers on you." I turned and glared. "Just trying to help." He shrugged.

"I can help you." Satsuki walk up and grabbed my arm. "What color would fit her?" she put her hand around her chin as a thinking pose. Takumi came over too as I stand there awkwardly.

"Blue." Takumi simply said. Satsuki ran and got a huge blue flower and held it to my head.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and tucked it onto my left ear. "You look so cute!" I look over to the mirror. My face dropped. I looked so stupid! Takumi came up behind me.

"It brings out your eyes." He said almost dreamily as he puts his arm on my shoulder. I push him away and walk towards the curtain.

"Shut up and cook." I say before walking out of the room.

After work, I got changed (Watching Takumi the whole time) and said bye to the others. When we were finally out the door, I kinda felt relived. I stuff my hands in my pockets and walked home. But Takumi followed me. I was planning to ditch him once we got out of the café, but he was always on me. I glare at him with one eye, wanting him to go away.

"What?" he finally ask when he caught my glare.

"Why are you following me? I'm clearly alright so you can just let me go." I say.

"Like I said, I got to watch you so you don't get hurt."

"No you don't! Just go away already! I don't need help from anyone!" I almost scream at him. I walk past him to get away. But he kept on my tail. I finally turn around and planed slap him across the face, irritated. But he caught my hand in mid air. We stood there, looking at each other while he held my arm between us.

"You know, you're really cold hearted." He said while he let go. I let my arm drop to my side. He started to take off his jacket.

"No! Don't do that. I'm not that cold!" he attempt to put it around my shoulders, but I ducked away. "I told you I don't need it!" I turned and walked away, but he was right behind me and put the jacket over my shoulders. I sigh as he came and walked beside me down the dark alleyway. I look up to be greeted by the full moon shining down on us.

"Hey." He said.

"What." I growled and snap my head in his direction.

"What's with that scar on your back?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I saw it when you were changing."

"Perv." I grumble. He smiled. "I'm not telling you."

"You will eventually."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will."

"Annoying little stocker." I grumble. His smile got bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

We were finally at my house. It didn't look like much. We where nestled in the forest, and the woods reminded me of something from _Cabin in the Woods_. We had a lawn on the borders, with no gates, so it kind of looked like a piece of cake with a square missing. Mostly, were we on a deserted street, on the outskirt of Tokyo. The nearest house was two blocks away. The porch boards were coming out, and the whole place was dirty. The paint was chipping off on all two floors, showing concrete underneath. I did try to clean it up, but I gave up.

"This your house?" he ask.

"Yep." I walk up to the porch and Takumi followed. I grab the jacket with one hand and throw it backwards for Takumi to catch. But I also hoped it hit his face.

"Hey, wait a sec."

"What!" I turn to face him and stood there in shock. He held out my knife. The one I lost during the fight. How did he find it! He must've searched the whole area! "I found it when you were in the hospital. Though it met something to you so I stuffed it in my pocket." I took hold of the handle he offered me and slide it back into it sheath. I didn't know what to say. Nobody has ever done this for me before.

"Will you just go home already!" I yell at him. I open the door, slam it in his face, and lock it. I put my back against it and slid down to the floor. Finally, I'm rid of him. I sigh in relief, the smell of unwashed men and alcohol fill my nose. But why did I do that. He probably hates me now. He did something nice and it's like I almost punished him for it. I'm such an idiot. I burry my hands in my head. But why did he do it. I'm always the silent one at school. He never even talked to me! Just then a beer bottle flew towards my head; I heard the whistle and duck sideways and onto the floor. I cover my head as glass shards rained down.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" uncle roared and came into the hallway, holding a broken beer bottle in his hand.

"I told you the guys jumped me and I was in the hospital!" I yell at him.

"You Never Told ME!

"Yes I did! I called you this morning!"

"Who's at the door Kuromizu!?" someone yelled in the house. I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and a man walked down. He was pretty buff, for a drunkard. He wore no shirt, letting his abs show and loose fitting jeans. His dark hair was a mess and had stubble on his chin. "Who's she?"

"This is my niece, Kurai Tenshi." He snared, as if the comment was at me. He walks over to me.

"She's kinda cute. How old are you?" he said while looking me up and down. He could be easily six feet tall from where I'm standing.

"I don't have to tell you."

"She's sixteen." Uncle said, without as much fire in his words. He walks up to me too. They both look me up and down, like a wood block they were about to carve, but didn't know what design to do.

"How much?" Kurai asked.

"What!" I exclaimed. "Uncle what did you tell him!"

"I don't know, sixteen hundred yen?"

"Deal." They shook hands and turned back to me.

"No! I'm not something you can sell!" I yell and pushed past them. But Kurai grabbed me by the waist and held me back.

"Get off me!" I yell and punched him in the jaw. He fell back, surprised. I run for the garage. I got to get out of here, run away for a couple of weeks. I grab a tent, food, water, and money and stuff them in a green army pack. I run upstairs to my bedroom and grab shirts and jeans (and of course my school uniform) and some possessions of mine. My mom's ashes in the 8 ounce glass jar, my favorite book (Ashes by Ilsa J. Bick) and my blue sketch notebook with pencils. After they found my mom in the house, they burned her and I got to keep the ashes. She always wanted to be scattered on Lake Shojiko near Mount Fuji. I wanted to do just that, but I never got a chance. Maybe I could now, summer break was a week away, and I'm running away for a few more weeks. So I might be able to finally do it. I run down stairs to go to the back door. I made it to the doorway to the kitchen when Kurai blocked me.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kurai sneered down at me. His breath smelled like he just drunk liquor. I almost gag.

"Somewhere." I replied, looking for a way past him. He took up the whole doorframe so that was out the question. Could I go to the front door? But what if uncles blocking that way too. Jump out the window to my right? It was opened wide and I could easily jump through it. It reminded me of a wide open mouth that all you could see was darkness. I made the break, I was half way to it in the short distance but a strong arm caught my waist. I swing my elbow to hit him in the face, but I only got air. I start clawing the arm, trying to pry it off.

"I already paid for you, so you're not getting away the easily!" he laughed and swung me on his shoulder. I pound on his back, stomach lodged in his shoulder. My pack swung loosely on my back.

"Let go of me! I'm not your property!" I scream in his ear.

"You know, it's not nice to carry a girl like that if she doesn't like it." Someone said. Takumi!?


	5. Chapter 5

Kurai spun around to face him, so all I could do was listen as my head swung around to face the window.

"Who are you?" Kurai growled. In response, I heard Takumi come up and punch him somewhere. We both fell. The floor came rushing up to my face. I close my eyes and brace myself for impact. My arm was grabbed and I was pulled upward. The next thing I know. I'm standing with Takumi looking over Kurai's limp body.

"Where did you punch him!?" I say.

"Just in the temple."

"Is he dead."

"Can't die from just that." But he knelt down to check his pulse, just in case. "Nope, not dead." I don't know why, but I let out a sigh of relief.

"Where did you even come from?"

"The window.' He said pointing to the window I just made a break for. No wonder it was open. "Ya running or what?"

"I got to do something first." Since I got Takumi to watch my back, I might as well do it. "Follow me." We walk down the old wooden stairs to the cellar, where uncle keeps the guns under lock and key. A large, rectangular case stood at the very back. Boxes of who know what lined the walls and cluttered the whole space. We maneuvered around them until we were in front of the gun case. I turn to Takumi.

"Can you get the keys from uncle?" he nodded and turned around. Man, boys were so easy to manipulate. I wait as I heard a thump above me. A minute later, Takumi came down with the keys, whistling. I eagerly grab the keys and tried each one in the lock. On my fifth try, I got it. The hinges creaked open to reveal rows of guns. Winchesters, Colt Anaconda revolvers, Berettas, Glocks and Marlins lined the shelf's. The clips where all neatly stack in the back for every gun and all were labeled. Uncle probably couldn't remember which clip was to which gun, so he had to label them. He's so stupid. I laugh to myself. I should only take one gun and four clips. I'm not going to be gone that long. I choose a Glock (thankfully it was already loaded), holster, and four clips and lock it back up. But I kept the key around my neck on the necklace my mom gave to me before she died. It wasn't fancy, just a blue dog tag on a chain. I was inscribed "_Keira_" in simple block letters. She said it was to remind me of who I was; I didn't understand at the time. But after she died and I lived with uncle for a few years, I finally understood. It was to remind me to never change myself. You are who you are, and that is precious to you. I have never taken it off. Period. I have had it on my neck ever since she had given it to me. Me and Takumi, stepping over my unconscious uncle, finally walk out the front door.

"Um…." I start. He looks at me. I know I should say thank you at least. But it was kind of hard.

"Thanks." I said. It was soft but he understood. He put his hand on my head and said:

"No prob." I jerk my head back after a hesitation. I step back and face the woods. I should say something else. I cock my head to the so I could look at him.

"See ya." I say flatly and take off in the darkness of the woods next to our house.


	6. Chapter 6

The last day of school before break…..

I didn't get any sleep last night. It was almost as if there was a cloud over my head. The afternoon light hurt my eyes and I feel like crawling under a rock. I trudge down the hallway, every person I past, there gaze follows me down the hall until they couldn't see me anymore. I stayed up all night thinking why Takumi followed me everywhere yesterday. Was it because he liked me? I shook my head, trying to get the thought out. How can I think that! Maybe he's trying to humiliate me. Make fun of me. Has he already told people that I work at a maid café? Is my reputation already ruined?!

Around five, school was over. My head was about to explode and I was _so_ ready to go back to my tent in the middle of the woods. I walk down the hall, anxious to get back. I would've too, if it wasn't for Takumi leaning against the wall in front of me. Could I ask him? I look over my shoulder. Nobodies around. I guess it's safe. I walk up to him. I didn't even turn my head or body to ask:

"Did you tell anyone?"

"What?"

"That I work in a maid café." I swear, my voice drop a couple of octaves.

"No."

"Good." I walk away without another word. What else could I say?

I finally got back to the tent. A green triangle in the middle of the forest is kind of hard to miss. I make a fire and take out a pack of oriental ramen. I also get out a pot and water. This was easy to make and is a great energy boost. As it cooks, I sit on the ground. It was so cold, but I forgot to grab an emergency blanket or even a sleeping bag when I ran. I didn't even grab a jacket! Stupid! And if I do go back, my uncle would have a field day with me. So I sit there, huddling against the cold, back to the tent. The fire did help some, but not that much. When it was finally done, I dig in. As I slurp up the stuff, I think of what tomorrow will bring. I got work off, so that's a plus. So I'm going to Lake Shojiko in the morning. I can't say when I will be back, but this feels like the right time to finally do it. In the morning, I'm up and gone. How will I get there though? Call a taxi? No, that's just stupid. Hike? No, too far. I got to drive somehow and hike the rest of the way. But where do I find a car! And a person to drive me! I can't drive. I never learned how too. Although I could figure out how to start a car, I don't have a license. Before I knew it, the bowl was empty. I get up and stretch after a long day. It was already dark, so I head into the tent once I covered the coals with the ashes so I could use it in the morning. As I get change into my tank top and jeans, I heard a snap of a twig. I freeze, what was that? It can't be a squirrel, too heavy. What if it's uncle! I grab my Glock and carefully slip out. I keep the gun pointed in front of me, waiting for something to shoot. I walk around the tent, scanning the dark woods. A movement to my left caught my eye. I spin, ready to fire. But once the figure stepped out, I put my gun down.

"What are you doing here you little stocker." I growl.

"Just wanted to see where you where staying since you ran away." Takumi said.

"Will you just leave me alone!" I hiss at him.

"Can't do that. I'm you stocker, remember."

"Since when?!"

"Since you've been calling me stocker." I growl at him. Wait, can he drive? Does he have a car?

"Hey, can you drive?"

"Why?"

"Because I need you to drive me somewhere."

"Yeah, how do you think I got here?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Duh." I smile.

"Ok, meet me back here at nine tomorrow morning." I turn and walk around my tent to the opening. Finally! I can go at last! This will be a restless night indeed. But once I hear the footsteps behind me, my excitement was gone. I turn to see Takumi following me.

"What!"

"It takes too long to get back to the apartment. So I'll be staying here with you."

"That's not your decision!" he shrugs and walks past me. I sigh and walk in after him. As soon as I get in, he walks right past me back out into the woods.

"And where do you think you're going?!" I call after him, but he just keeps walking. Well, at least he's finally going away. I close up the tent and lay on the hard floor. I close my eyes and try to go to sleep despite the coldness seeping into my skin. As I was finally in that lulling state and was about to konk out, I heard the tent open, then something being laid onto of me. I bolt upright, ready to fight. But it was only Takumi with an armful of blankets.

"I got some blankets from the car." He simply says and lies down to go to sleep. I look at him. Why would he do this? He could've sleep in his car and leave me here. What are his motives? What's he trying to get out of me or from me? I have no clue. Oh well, I have to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. I lie down and fall asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake up in the morning, lying on my side, I could feel something warm on my back and neck. I groggily open my eyes.

"You finally awake." Takumi says behind me.

"Ten more minutes." I grumble.

"Fine, I don't care. I could stay like this forever with you." Wait WHAT! I bolt right up and look behind me. Takumi was way too close on my back and his arm was laid out.

"What are you doing?!" I yell at him.

"What? You looked cold and you wouldn't accept the blankets I brought in." He said.

"That gives you no right to cuddle up with me!" he just shrugs it off. I huff at him.

"Fine, whatever. You got to help me get this tent down." I order.

"Ok." Getting a tent down with an extra pair of hands goes a lot quicker than I thought. In no time, we ate our breakfast and taken the tent down. I grab all my stuff and stuff it in my bag.

"Ya ready?" Takumi asks.

"Yep." I say while shouldering the bag. We start walking on the trail towards his car.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To Lake Shojiko. Near the base of Mount Fuji."

"Why?

"For reason you won't understand."

"Try me."

"It's personal. You'll find out once we get there." He looks at me uncertain but then shrugs it off. We get to the road. The pavement was all cracked and face skyward, and on the side, was a beat up old Toyota truck. The red paint was chipping off from its strip on either side and there were a lot of dents and cracks. The trunk had no lid and the grey paint look like it was thrown on. I look up at him, questionable about how good his car works. He paid no attention to me, instead, he strolls over and opens the door with a loud squeak, revealing torn up old gray seats.

"Well, you coming or what?" He asks with that sly grin. I moan and hop in, unhooking my heavy backpack from my shoulders. He slams the door, making me jump, and walks around to get into the driver's seat.

"You can throw that in the trunk." He turns the key and the car sputters, but doesn't blow up like I expected. "So which way?" as he said it, I just realized something. I never thought this through. I didn't know which way! All I know is it's near the base of Mount Fuji.

"Um…." I say as I throw my bag into the back.

"You have no idea, do you."

"No…" he sighs and makes a U turn and starts down the road.

"Hey wait! Where are we heading."

"All you know is that's it's near the base of mount Fuji, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, we're heading towards Fuji. Once we get there, we can get directions to Lake Shojiko." I stay silent and watch the trees rush past me. I'm going to dread every moment of this. He's always one step ahead of me. I hate him!


	8. Chapter 8

When I wake up in the morning, lying on my side, I could feel something warm on my back and neck. I groggily open my eyes.

"You finally awake." Takumi says behind me.

"Ten more minutes." I grumble.

"Fine, I don't care. I could stay like this forever with you." Wait WHAT! I bolt right up and look behind me. Takumi was way too close on my back and his arm was laid out.

"What are you doing?!" I yell at him.

"What? You looked cold and you wouldn't accept the blankets I brought in." He said.

"That gives you no right to cuddle up with me!" he just shrugs it off. I huff at him.

"Fine, whatever. You got to help me get this tent down." I order.

"Ok." Getting a tent down with an extra pair of hands goes a lot quicker than I thought. In no time, we ate our breakfast and taken the tent down. I grab all my stuff and stuff it in my bag.

"Ya ready?" Takumi asks.

"Yep." I say while shouldering the bag. We start walking on the trail towards his car.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To Lake Shojiko. Near the base of Mount Fuji."

"Why?

"For reasons you won't understand."

"Try me."

"It's personal. You'll find out once we get there." He looks at me uncertain but then shrugs it off. We get to the road. The pavement was all cracked and face skyward, and on the side, was a beat up old Toyota truck. The red paint was chipping off from its strip on either side and there were a lot of dents and cracks. The trunk had no lid and the grey paint look like it was thrown on. I look up at him, questionable about how good his car works. He paid no attention to me, instead, he strolls over and opens the door with a loud squeak, revealing torn up old gray seats.

"Well, you coming or what?" He asks with that sly grin. I moan and hop in, unhooking my heavy backpack from my shoulders. He slams the door, making me jump, and walks around to get into the driver's seat.

"You can throw that in the trunk." He turns the key and the car sputters, but doesn't blow up like I expected. "So which way?" as he said it, I just realized something. I never thought this through. I didn't know which way! All I know is it's near the base of Mount Fuji.

"Um…." I say as I throw my bag into the back.

"You have no idea, do you."

"No…" he sighs and makes a U turn and starts down the road.

"Hey wait! Where are we heading."

"All you know is that's it's near the base of mount Fuji, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, we're heading towards Fuji. Once we get there, we can get directions to Lake Shojiko." I stay silent and watch the trees rush past me. I'm going to dread every moment of this. He's always one step ahead of me. I hate him!

A/N: so i hope you guys like it and remember! look to the magical box below and post a reveiw and i poost new chapters once i get at least ten reveiws! so reveiw cause i'm loaded up with chapters! thanks again :D


End file.
